


It's A Good Burger

by Olsies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets the most amazing cottage bacon cheeseburger with barbecue sauce of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Good Burger

**Author's Note:**

> There's a hint of food porn/food play. Dean really likes his cheeseburger...
> 
> Also, I just want to thank Cabbage for being my beta. This has been a thing from our brain.

The hotel room was as unremarkable as any other he’d stayed in. The furniture was shabby, and well worn. The two queen beds had matching ugly floral print spreads. Between them was a small night stand with a phone, alarm clock, switches for the reading lamps, and a TV remote. Sam was at the library doing research, but was due home any time. For now Dean was alone with one of his most favorite things in the world: a double bacon cheeseburger with barbecue sauce. His mouth watered just thinking about it. He sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs, popped the top off of the take out box, and picked up the bacon cheeseburger.

“Come to papa,” he said, lifting the burger from the box. He took a bite, and as he brought his hands away he moaned. It was probably the best bacon cheeseburger he’d ever had. There was just the right amount of barbecue sauce and cheese--which meant far more than most people ever thought of putting on it. What made it amazing was the fact that the barbecue sauce had been cooked into the burger as well as slathered in it, and the cheese was good cheese, not that crappy plastic shit that Kraft made. The bacon was thick and meaty and delicious. He took another bite and groaned louder when he got a bite of pickle.

“Fuck me, this is good,” he said once he’d swallowed. He took another bite, closing his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the tastes and textures on his tongue. He swallowed and reached out for his drink. He was thinking that he was just glad that he was alone when he looked up and saw Cas sitting across the table. Dean choked a little on his soda.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said.

“Fuck, Cas, you gotta work on not scaring the shit out of me when you come…” Dean said, wiping soda from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

“Sorry,” Cas said.

“It’s ok…” Dean said. He glanced warily at Cas, but then decided he didn’t give a fuck. He picked up his burger and took another bite. He moaned a little, blushing, and tried to look anywhere but at Cas who was staring at him. Dean swallowed the bite and looked at Cas. “What are you starin’ at?”

“You make interesting noises when you eat that burger,” Cas stated.

“It’s a good burger,” Dean said. He took another bite, but suppressed any vocalization.

“You didn’t make them that time,” Cas noted. “Did the burger change?”

“Dammit, Cas, can’t you see I’m eating…”

“I’ve upset you,” Cas said, folding his hands and looking at the table. Dean sighed, rolled his eyes, and took another bite. “That is a good burger…” he said licking sauce from his finger.

“Are you not going to make the noises any more?” Cas asked.

“What’s with you and the friggin’ moaning? Yes, I probably like this burger far too much but dammit Cas, I hunt monsters for a living. I’ve been to Hell. I deserve a little happy…”

“You do,” Cas agreed. “It’s just… I-” Dean took another bite of his burger, this time moaning a little bit.

“Whatever you need is gonna have to wait, dude,” Dean said and then nearly choked on his burger when Cas was right beside him. “Will you stop that?” Dean asked. “Seriously, you’re creeping me out.”

“That noise…”

“Yes, I moan inappropriately when I eat sometimes, Cas, but dammit, it’s a good-” Cas palmed Dean’s dick through his jeans causing Dean to breathe in suddenly. “Wh-wh-what are you doing?” Dean asked as Cas pushed and squeezed a little. Dean moaned, trying to push away from Cas.

“I like it when you moan,” Cas said and licked the underside of Dean’s jaw.

“Do you… Um… Do you know-” Cas bit and sucked on Dean’s neck. Dean put down the burger and slid his arms around Cas, pulling his chin up to kiss him, but Cas pulled away.

“No,” he said. “I want to hear you…” Cas undid Dean’s pants and pulled them and his underwear down around his ankles. “I want to hear you…” Cas repeated, sliding to his knees and stroking Dean’s thighs.

“Christ,” Dean said as Cas pulled Dean around on the chair until he got him in the position he wanted him--right on the edge of the chair so Dean’s cock and balls were free from the chair. Cas kissed the inside of Dean’s thigh. “Cas-” But whatever he was going to say was cut off because Cas was tentatively licking his balls. “Fuck,” Dean whispered, clutching at the shoulders of Cas’s trenchcoat. Slowly Cas took one into his mouth, and then the other. Dean groaned, clutching harder. He wanted to touch himself, but he knew Cas would get there soon. Hopefully long before Sam gets back… Dean thought to himself, and almost as if Cas could hear his thoughts, Cas slid his warm tongue up the underside of Dean’s cock. Dean leaned back, moaning.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Cas said, pulling Dean down by his shirt and rewarding him with a kiss. When they broke apart, Dean was blushing, and he thought he should probably think about later having a talk with Cas about how words like pretty should never be used to describe him but not right now because Ohholyjesusthathotwetmouth… Dean thought, gasping as Cas slid his whole mouth around Dean’s shaft.

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean grunted. Cas started licking, and sucking, and doing this thing with his tongue and Dean just started yelling and clutching at Cas. Dean could feel the fabric tearing, but he didn’t care. Dean lost track of everything. All that mattered at that moment was Cas not stopping what he was doing. “Fuck, fuck! Fuck!!” Dean yelled as he came in Cas’ mouth. Cas swallowed, as cum dripped down his chin. When he popped off, he licked his lips and wiped his chin on the back of his hand. He looked up at Dean with a little grin and shoved his face in Dean’s crotch, licking up all the excess cum he could find. Dean panted above him, hands still clutching tightly to Cas’s trenchcoat. Cas sat up on his knees and pulled Dean down to kiss him; Cas nibbled on his lip a little.

“You can let go, Dean,” Cas said, his hands on Dean’s wrists. Dean let him go. Cas got up and sat on on the table. “Fix your pants, Dean,” Cas said. Grabbing his pants, Dean pulled them up as he stood. He zipped them up and sat back down. “Now, I seem to have interrupted your dinner,” Cas said picking up the half eaten bacon cheeseburger. He tore off a section and held it to Dean’s lips. “Eat,” he said. Dean licked the piece of burger off of Cas’s hand, making sure to lick a good portion of his fingers. “Good,” Cas said. “Very good.”


End file.
